121815-Vascillation and Bad Advice
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:18 -- CC: Hey TA: yes?..... CC: Wasp's the buzz? TA: i'm with my matesprit, actually...... TA: there is a.... theme..... CC: A theme? TA: it seems everyone likes to message.... me while i'm with eribus..... TA: it's kind of.... annyoing...... TA: annoying*..... CC: Must be a bother CC: Tell him I said hi TA: it really is...... TA: first serios. now.... you...... TA: and.... mike...... CC: Mike? TA: a human..... CC: Yeah, I know him CC: Kinda vanished for a while CC: Good to know he's alive TA: he decided to.... mess.... around with.... eribus and me...... CC: I'm actually sorry you had to deal with that TA: he's.... going to need.... to watch his.... back, actually...... CC: Heh, wasp it that bad? TA: he made.... eribus doubt his feelings.... for me..... CC: Whoa, seriously? TA: yes..... TA: yes he did..... TA: and told.... him that i was going to.... get him killed.... because of it..... CC: Please don't CC: He spread some rumors before TA: wait..... TA: what..... CC: About some flushes surrounding me TA: he literally.... told.... eribus that being in.... a.... red relationship with me was going to get.... him killed...... TA: and that i wasn't his matesprit...... CC: Oh CC: ...okay CC: That's kind of fucked up CC: And Eribus definitely doesn't need the paranoia about relationships right now TA: it was intensely fucked up.... and i.... am going to.... ruin him for that..... CC: Can you not do that? CC: I mean, we need him for the game TA: not permanently ruin..... TA: just..... TA: enough to get the point across......... TA: because i think he was trying to ping me for flush..... CC: He's tried that before, I think, faking a flush for some stupid reason CC: Just CC: It really isn't my business CC: Do what you will TA: why would you fake something like.... that though..... CC: As long as he lives TA: flush.... is really important...... CC: I don't know CC: Mike is kind of a prick TA: clearly..... CC: He wasp the last few times we spoke CC: Before that he wasp fine TA: well.... that's interesting..... CC: He could just be pissed at being on his planet alone TA: oh.... the poor wiggler...... CC: Somehow when everyone wasp divided into teams, he wasp left alone TA: sucks to suck then..... CC: Also left with a carnivorous plant TA: that sounds..... TA: intense......... TA: and somehow..... TA: not enough punishment......... CC: He saw his ancestor's ancestor's corpse eaten by Vigil CC: And his other ancestors are fused into a single sprite TA: uh..... TA: what..... TA: the corpse eating is one thing..... TA: but..... TA: the sprite....?..... CC: Humans have a female and male ancestor each, apparently TA: well that's weird..... CC: His female ancestor and his male ancestor's male ancestor are together CC: In a single awkward sprite TA: what's a sprite..... CC: ...you don't know? CC: Well, it's a guide CC: Like, doesn't Heliux have one? TA: maybe..... CC: Glowing person-like thing TA: aaisha said something about acenia and there was this thing.... by heliux at one point..... CC: with a ghostly tail TA: okay..... CC: I'm sure you'll meet his soon enough CC: I think he lucked out with a less than awkward sprite CC: Uh, so TA: i mean..... TA: if that.... thing by him was.... his sprite..... TA: we already.... met..... TA: kind of......... TA: what/..... TA: ?..... CC: When we were entering the game one of those weird machines popped out a glowing ball thing CC: And you toss things into the glowing ball to prototype it TA: okay..... CC: And I think...enemies start to take on features of what you throw in TA: fan....-fucking-tastic..... CC: A bee ended up in my sprite CC: And some of the minions I've seen have a bee's wings TA: a bee?..... TA: tear them off..... TA: just ..... TA: do it..... CC: With pleasure TA: good......... CC: I have ripped many wings from many bees in my time TA: good!..... CC: Yeah, I used to have hundreds of giant bee hives surrounding my hive TA: what why......... CC: My Queen Giant Hornet Lusus TA: fun.... i.... guess......... TA: sounds dangerous..... CC: Led me to build my hive next to her primary food source TA: oh.... fun..... CC: I've been stuck with them ever since CC: Fucking pain in the ass TA: bees are weird......... CC: Bees bug me CC: My sprite isn't bad, I guess TA: //snort..... CC: Just really awkward CC: The rest of the bees can buzz off though TA: i just..... TA: can't..... TA: with the puns..... CC: Wasp's wrong with them? TA: it's.... weird..... CC: They're gnat going to sting you TA: and funny..... CC: Heh, glad you enjoy them CC: Most people who weren't used to them just got a mite ticked off and wanted me to shoo TA: i....'m not used to them..... TA: but..... TA: it's easier.... than.... a lot.... of.... things..... CC: Yeah, that's fair CC: A lot of things are hard for us right now TA: well yes..... CC: How are you coping with all this? TA: well, i guess?..... CC: At least you've got Eribus with you through it TA: he's.... been great...... CC: That's great to hear TA: mm..... TA: he's been really nice to me......... TA: it's a good.... change...... CC: A change? TA: heliux is terrified of me..... TA: mike is an asshole..... CC: Can't refute either of those TA: serios and i.... are waxing black for each other..... TA: aaisha is....... aaisha..... CC: Have fun with Serios...I guess TA: he hit me in the head with a book..... CC: I almost forgot Eribus told me that happened TA: oh.... he did....?..... CC: He's probably just new to blackflirting TA: serios?..... CC: Yeah TA: hitting your kismesis in.... the head with a book.... is not proper.... blackflirting..... TA: at least not when she can't hit you back..... CC: It's not like there are any good examples of a kismissitude around here TA: well..... TA: true......... CC: I mean, there's mine TA: but i thought that was a given?..... CC: If it could have ever been called a real quadrant TA: what do.... you.... mean?..... CC: That hatedate I wasp on, it wasp all a result of shipping TA: oh that..... CC: The invasive forcing people to feel things kind of shipping TA: oh even better..... CC: I mean, good, I guess CC: I didn't want that relationship anyway TA: considering you would've been.... killed by her?..... CC: No CC: Well, yeah CC: but I just had no interest in it TA: but you still acted on it..... TA: which.... is kind.... of stupid..... CC: Because my hatemate had the potential to go supernova and kill us all if she want over the edge TA: well..... TA: yes..... CC: She wasp feeling black for me TA: which is why i'm not.... going to fuck around with the god......... CC: I wanted to give her an outlet so we didn't die TA: there's better ways to do that, i.... think..... TA: maybe..... TA: i don....'t.... know..... TA: i'm not trying for.... a relationship with the.... aliens..... CC: Hehe, probably for the best CC: They don't understand quadrants and their relationships are just as weird TA: if you say so..... TA: wait......... TA: waaaaaait..... CC: ...what? TA: isn't serios in a relationship with.... libby..... CC: Yes CC: Twinks have a thing called partnership CC: Like a matesprit and moirail in one CC: And nothing else TA: that seems..... TA: limiting..... CC: Not even friends matter, just your partner CC: As far as my understanding goes, anyway TA: that's terrible..... CC: Well, I'm certainly not a fan TA: i....'m.... suddenly understanding some.... things.... serios.... almost didn't.... say to me..... CC: What did he say? TA: something about libby wanting to.... ensure something..... CC: Huh TA: what..... CC: Maybe she just wants him to herself TA: i mean if what you're.... saying is true..... TA: then.... a kismesissitude is.... a bad idea..... CC: I wouldn't say that TA: why not..... CC: I don't want to interfere in your ship CC: Libby's got some measure of self control TA: i'll take.... your.... word for it...., i guess..... CC: Though in twink culture, if a male had multiple partners then the female wasp obligated to kill the others TA: what the actual.... fuck..... CC: Twink partnerships CC: I've heard a lot about them and none of them are good TA: does she.... at least understand that serios is a.... troll......... TA: and those relationships are something we need?..... CC: ...I'm sure she does TA: those finish crumbs say otherwise..... CC: She's pretty rooted in her own culture CC: And cares little for ours outside of him CC: A bit of exposition. She's waited thousands of galactic sweeps for him. CC: Through the birth and maturity of over seven hundred universes TA: and here i am full on.... pitch for him...... TA: this is.... great..... TA: just..... TA: fucking great..... CC: I mean, if it helps, I'm pretty sure that she'll lay off if you try to woo him TA: it's.... not a matter of trying to.... woo him......... TA: it's pretty fucking.... obvious from our logs.... that we....'re black.... for each other..... CC: I can talk to her for you TA: do NOT..... CC: Not bring your name up or anything TA: ...... TA: continue..... CC: I need to talk to her about my own kismissitude CC: Libby being the one who wasp forced to feel black for me TA: so you'd bring up this situation without mentioning my name..... TA: in the same vein.... of.... your.... questioning?..... CC: Yes, I've been meaning to sit her down for a quadrant talk anyway CC: Mite as well get her thoughts on if she'd allow Serios to take one TA: i guess......... TA: please do?..... CC: Yeah, I'll do it TA: thanks?..... CC: Heh, you're welcomb CC: I'll bring it up next I speak to her if I can TA: cool..... TA: good..... TA: yes..... TA: thank you..... CC: No problem TA: just......... TA: seriously..... TA: don't mention my name......... CC: I won't, don't worry TA: i'm worried about.... a lot of things...., thanks..... CC: I kinda feel like it's my duty or something to keep her from going overboard, honestly TA: but why..... CC: But this is for you, since you're so worried TA: well..... TA: this got very pale.... very quick..... CC: ...oh CC: I mean, uhh, sorry? TA: sorry for being pale....?..... TA: or sorry that it's not black?..... CC: Both? I think TA: oh......... TA: well..... TA: i mean..... TA: for telling me that kind of shit you're kind of an asshole, if that makes you.... feel better?..... CC: Heh, I know CC: I mite have laid that on a bit thick TA: just a bit!..... CC: It could be worse CC: I mean, it is TA: how..... TA: what..... CC: in some ways CC: Well, remember about Libby waiting all that time for Serios? CC: He's the only reason we mean shit to her TA: oh great..... TA: thanks..... TA: yep......... CC: She probably wouldn't hesitate to kill you unless someone keeps her in check TA: even better thanks..... TA: yeah..... TA: you....'re still an asshole..... TA: great......... TA: how about..... TA: you just stop..... TA: and let me have a nice.... moment with my matesprit before having some awful confrontation with libby about serios..... CC: Hold on CC: No need to panic or anything CC: She's at least open to reason TA: well that's fantastic..... CC: And this is part of why I consider myself on Libby duty TA: but is there anyone besides you to balance.... her out?..... CC: Serios CC: Who...may or may not be lacking in the balancing her out department CC: But that's silly gossip TA: to be.... fair.... to him at least i don't.... think.... you'd be much better at it......... CC: Probably not, honestly. But I'm better at actually talking about things with her than he is. CC: Thus far, at least TA: that.... doesn't inspire my confidence, actually..... CC: No disrespect to him, of course TA: talking with her.... doesn't mean you're balancing her..... TA: it just means.... that you're talking......... CC: You're filling in for and/or are our hope player CC: Put your hopes in me or something TA: i am the hope player...... TA: i'm the bard of hope, according to serios..... CC: I can't "balance her out" CC: That's a partner's job TA: then get serios to.... be better at it..... TA: i....'d like.... to not die simply because i'm courting serios black...... CC: I like you to not die for it too TA: how sweet of.... you..... TA: is it only because i'm.... the hope.... player..... CC: Sweet as honey CC: And no TA: or.... are you.... hoping to.... court me too....?..... CC: It's because I'd like to consider you a friend and letting friends die is frowned upon CC: Courting... TA: generally yes..... TA: but i don't really have friends..... CC: Well, I'll be your friend TA: if you.... want..... CC: Unless I do decide to court you and it works CC: What quads do you have open? TA: well..... TA: kismesissitude with.... serios.... isn....'t.... confirmed..... TA: but.... may as well.... be..... TA: so..... TA: pale.... and ashen..... CC: I guess I could try to strike back up that short little black flame we started CC: Give serios some competition CC: And give 'you' some competition TA: you backed off..... TA: and i took that as you didn....'t want to court me black.... anymore..... TA: so i.... went for serios..... CC: I thought I had to go do my duty to keep Libby from flipping her shit TA: i told you.... i had.... other prospects, nyarla...... TA: i.... wasn't.... lying..... CC: I knew you weren't TA: good......... CC: It sucked missing my chance, but eh, duty called TA: like i said..... TA: it's not confirmed.... with him..... TA: so if you want to try again, you can..... CC: I'm honestly tempted TA: i'm not stopping you..... CC: He and I are in so many quadrant triangles though CC: And if we're gonna tease pale I mite as well slip into that quadrant and avoid the stress -- teasingAsperity TA is now an idle chump! -- CC: Idle chump indeed CC: If you're going to up and idle on me 'now', it makes it seem like you're the one aiming to court me -- teasingAsperity TA is now an idle chump! -- CC: Two? That's pretty blatant CC: So much for having other prospects if you're pulling this TA: what..... TA: no..... TA: i told you i.... was.... with eribus..... TA: he.... kind of..... TA: well..... TA: had control of my hands for a bit.... there..... TA: and other things..... CC: ... TA: what..... CC: Does "too much info" mean anything to you? TA: generally yes..... CC: I mean, I'm no prude, but comb on TA: wait..... TA: what are you talking about..... CC: "He kind of, well, had control of my hands for a bit there and 'other things'" CC: The emphasis is mine TA: i was.... talking about.... my mouth..... TA: he.... was kissing me..... CC: And the lack of excessive finish crumbs CC: Oh TA: i like my finish crumbs so fuck you..... CC: Sounded like you were too busy doing that with Eribus for a minute TA: i was not!..... CC: I said it "sounded like it" TA: and where do you get.... off talking.... about that kind of thing!..... CC: You're the one who needs to work on your phrasing CC: I thought you were TA: my.... phrasing.... is.... fine......... TA: it's not my fault you got.... things from it that weren't there..... CC: The excessive finish crumbs are suggestive CC: It's how language works TA: i'm.... not changing my quirk simply because you think it's suggestive..... CC: I didn't say you should CC: Excessive finish crumbs look like their user is hinting at something TA: i hint at a lot of things..... CC: Yeah, I noticed TA: but pailing my matesprit wouldn....'t be one of them..... CC: Well, good for you CC: Not my business if you do or don't TA: it's.... not anyone's.... business......... CC: Then why are we still on this? TA: because you brought.... it up, asshole...... CC: I don't know about assholes, but you're the one who made it sound like you and he are the ones who brought "it" up CC: I mean, I don't judge TA: what.... the actual fuck nyarla!..... CC: Okay, yeah, a bit lewd, I admit TA: a bit?!..... CC: A bit TA: that was.... more.... lewd than anything i've said......... TA: by a lot..... CC: No shit CC: It wasp an innuendo TA: just..... TA: gross..... TA: don't do it again......... CC: As in, "do it for the spades" or will I make you cry? TA: serios is the only one.... to make me cry..... TA: and no..... CC: I'm kidding, obviously TA: don't do it agian..... TA: again*..... CC: Hehe TA: anyways..... CC: Anyway, I won't TA: make me cry?..... CC: Yes, make you cry TA: well good..... TA: i'd hate to stain anything else.... purple..... CC: ...... TA: oh my gods that's not innuendo..... CC: you know what it is? CC: Hypocrisy TA: what......... TA: what does that have to do.... with this..... CC: How do you say that even on accident? TA: it just happens!..... TA: i.... don't know....?!..... TA: my tears are purple and they.... stain things?..... CC: that's a full on freudian slip and slide TA: fuck you!..... CC: And back to that TA: not.... literally fuck you!..... CC: I'm just going to revel your linguistic shortcomings TA: i don't control.... where the finish crumbs land..... CC: Something tells me you don't control a lot of things TA: did you just call me short...... CC: But the finish crumbs totally have to be strategically placed CC: I...didn't call you short TA: did you..... TA: call.... me..... TA: short..... CC: No CC: I said linguistic shortcomings CC: Which is clearly true CC: Since you can't seem to read very well TA: well pardon me.... for having a problem with the word short..... TA: since it's.... usually directed at my height!..... CC: I'm not a fan of lowblows CC: No, that wasp not intentional TA: good!..... TA: i'd.... hate.... to have.... to punch another motherfucker in the.... face..... TA: actually......... TA: no i wouldn....'t..... TA: i would LOVE to.... punch someone else in the face..... CC: But it sounds like you're definitely hating though CC: So I'll leave you to stew TA: there....'s a.... lot of things that i.... hate......... TA: you just happen to be back on.... the list..... TA: thanks for.... ruining another moment with eribus!!..... CC: Really? CC: Hehe, sorry CC: I'll let you get back to it, my job here is done anyway TA: good....!..... TA: leave!@..... CC: Good to see you're so easy to bug CC: I'll buzz off then TA: i'm tired of being interrupted!..... -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 03:24 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla